Roses are red
by adurmdagud
Summary: reeeeeeeeee


Once upon a day, Moa and Raid were walking in a park. "I'm sure having a good time today" said Moa. Raid smiles at Moa. Raid had planned for this day for a month. He made sure Chase would be at this specific spot ready to capture the moment. Raid was going to pop the question to Moa. Raid looked for Chase, he was sitting at a bench with a bodypillow of miku. He gave chase the signal.  
Raid got on one knee. "Moa, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?". Raid opened a tiny box where inside was a single curly fry. Moa was stunned. He staggered for a second.  
Mmoa didnt know what to say, he loved Raid, but he never knew Raid felt the same. "YES, YES OF COURSE." Moa embraced Raid tightly.

"1 month after the proposal" "IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM" yelled Raid. "your fine" said chase. "no im not". chase patted him on the back. "its going to be alright,As Chase helps pull together a snivling snotty Raid, he looks at Chase smiling hopefully "There there, no need for any sobbing of those sorts" He says brushing him off, fixing his hair like the mother he was never to have. Smoothing his basic ass white dress with nothing memorable or unique about it. Placing a hand on Raids shoulder and giving him a kiss on the forehead, he takes raid by the arm and helps lead him outside, his big day awaiting him. Walking down the hallway he steps outside, on a beautiful red rug, the band begins playing a harmonious song in the key of C minor. Everyone truns with big smiling faces and the sound of clicking from cameras are heard. Fascinated and awestruck by how gorgous Raid looks. With the veil over his face, Raid looks forward, standing at the end of the alter stands Moa, dressed in a beautiful and expensive satin black tuxedo, standing proudly with a thin smile across his lips, a very drunk Wade standing behind the alter pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning softly.  
Walking up the aisle slowly, the band playing, making it identical to every sterotypical wedding you imagine. Chase, leading him by the arm breaks away to sit in the front aisle where his husband Toucan Sam, the frootloops mascot, was sitting, waiting for him. Hesitiating to walk up the stairs, fear and anxiety bubbling up in Raid, he takes a deep breath and smiles. His worries fading away. With a large grin upon his face he marches up the stairs, taking his place opposite of Moa, smiling lovingly back to him. The band coming to a close, the pastur, and lord himself. The great and all knowing Sky Daddy Wade now straightening a bunch of flashcards out of his shirt, slightly damp and crinkled he coughs, breaking some flem in his chest up, and clears his throat. "We...Burps...g-gather here to unite these two homosexual faggots...burps loudly...in marriage. Their stupid decision to marry has not been entered into lightly, bullshit it has been, and today they publicly declare their...their...their...BURPS* "uh wade what are you say-" now where was I...Gay faggots...bullshit marriage, contradic-AH here it is. publicly declare private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of-what the fuck is this. We are all letting a fully burps fully grown man marry a fucking thirteen year old who's burps who's dressed worse than a trashy white girl at prom to which her daddy fucked her before coming there so she just smells of alcburps ohol and semen, speaking of some I want some for fucks sake the shit here is more watered down than Adam Sandlers act. I mean for fucks sake they proposed with a fucking currly fry."  
"Whatever you two white privilledged queers can kiss already. I needa take a shit." He says, Wade stepping down from the alter and walking down the aisle back into the house. Moa and Raid lock eyes, perfection, this whole day has been perfect and it was time to seal the deal quicker than Mia Kahlifa seals the deal around a cock. Raising the veil, Moa looks at Raid and cups his face in his hands. A moment passes as the twos lips come crashing together. The crowd standing up and cheering. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Chase says sobbing happily into the wing of his husband. 


End file.
